1. Field of the Invention
The instant disclosure relates to an Ethernet network controlling method; in particular, to a wireless Ethernet network controlling method and a wireless Ethernet network system.
2. Description of Related Art
The conventional docking station (can be abbreviated as “dock”) is wired (for example, using the universal serial bus, USB) connected to the client. Architecture of a conventional USB docking station connected with a mobile device is shown in FIG. 1. The USB host 13 of the mobile device 1 is connected to the USB to Ethernet interface 22 of the docking station 2 through a UBS cable 4, and the Ethernet physical layer (Ethernet PHY) 21 is connected to the Ethernet 3. For the client, the human machine interface 11 of the client can be the operating system (OS) or applications, for example. And, the human machine interface 11 uses a USB Ethernet driver 12 to receive/send data from/to the Ethernet 3. When the mobile device 1 of the client has to be moved, the docking station 2 connected with the mobile device 1 has to be moved together with the mobile device 1. However, the range of movement between the mobile device 1 and the docking station 2 is restricted to the length of the USB cable 4 which is usually shorter than three meters. Additionally, the peripheral (such as the display) is usually not convenient to be moved. Therefore, the docking station 2 is not usually moved together with the client.
Relatively, the purpose of using a wireless dock is to get rid of the limitation of the wires by using the wireless network to replace the wired link interface. Further, the conventional wireless dock uses the way of USB over IP, in order to let the client access the peripherals of the dock by using the network. However, the present USB over IP has efficiency limitations. For example, when accessing the Ethernet by the USB over IP, the Ethernet access is restricted to the disadvantage of bandwidth, and the Ethernet access has to share the bandwidth with other USB devices.
Additionally, the Ethernet device of a conventional wireless access point can only provide sharing the Ethernet resource, but the wireless client cannot manage the Ethernet device. It is not able to directly setup the related Ethernet configurations for using the Ethernet as “native” Ethernet.